


It's Not Over

by Kelly_Namikaze



Series: Jason's Trainwreck [3]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Coffee, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Namikaze/pseuds/Kelly_Namikaze
Summary: Jason agrees to meet with Dick after Heartbreak Coverup for coffee. Will they reconcile? Or is their relationship lost forever?





	It's Not Over

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part three! I'm not quite sure how I feel about this part, but I think that it got across how Jay feels in this.

Dick was sitting at the cafe Jason told him to meet at, wringing his hands underneath the table, not even touching his sugar loaded latte. It was quarter past eleven, fifteen minutes after the agreed meet time. He hadn’t managed to get the smell of booze completely off of him, as it had permeated his apartment. “Where are you Jay?” He mumbled under his breath.

The hotel Jason was staying at was around the corner, where he was currently wondering if this was a good idea. “You know this is gonna go bad you idiot, why bother? If he’s even there.” he told himself, even knowing that if he didn’t go, he’d probably never get any sleep.

Huffing, he threw on his jacket, and walked down to the cafe.

When Dick saw him, he was relieved even when his heartbeat started to pick up as the younger man approached him with a coffee in hand. He sat down heavily into the chair across from Dick, and suddenly his heart stopped as Jason met his eyes, the mass of swirling green-blue capturing his attention. He shook himself as he realized that Jason was already displeased.

“My god Dick, you smell like a fuckin bar. What the hell have you been doing since I’ve been gone? Being a dumbass?” Jason was furious. He was tempted to crawl into a bottle too, but he knew better than that. Dick should’ve as well, but apparently golden boy gets to make mistakes like that. He took a deep breath, knowing that this was not a path he needed to go down right now. “Dick, why are you here?”

The elder stuttered at the question, expecting the lecture to last longer. “I, uh, wanted to talk.” He answered lamely, looking down at the table.

“Well, I’m here, so talk.” He bit out, already coming to the end of his patience with blue eyed man.

Dick nodded, swallowing heavily. “Jason, what w-” He stopped at the glare from Jason. “-I did, is horrible, and I know that I should have done better, and I want too. If you’ll let me, I will do better. I know that I deserve nothing, but I want to make things right. I-I never told you the truth.”

“Which is?” Jason asked calmly, ignoring the stupid hope welling up in his chest.

“Jason, I love you. Not in the brotherly way, but in a real, honest to god, I want to be with you until I die kinda way.” He said, looking straight into Jason’s eyes, which had gone blank. Dick realized that the other man was now almost completely frozen, and waved a hand in front of the others face jokingly.

After a long moment, Jason shook his head, seemingly coming back to his senses. “Dick, I,” He stuttered, before sighing. “I need a fucking cigarette, goddamn.” He stood up, grabbing his coffee as he did so.

Dick deflated when he saw this, before noticing that Jason stood by the door, as if waiting for him. Rushing to his feet, he scrambled after him, almost knocking over his latte when he tried to pick it up. Dick caught up to Jason and frowned when he lit up a smoke right in front of him. “Jay, you know that’s-”

Jason cut him off. “If you say that it’s bad for me I swear to god Dickie.” He inhaled deeply, almost tasting the smoke, before letting out a long exhale. “So, you come all this way, smelling like booze, confess to me, and what? I fall into your arms and we go back to fuckin together? Is that how you thought this would go?” The younger one ranted softly, not wanting to draw attention as they were on a semi busy sidewalk. His blue-green eyes dropped to the pavement and he dropped his voice to a whisper. “I can’t do that Dick. I can’t be jerked around because of some emotional wall you have.” He took another inhale from his cigarette, pretending that he wasn’t shaking slightly.

Dick was astounded. He had always thought himself the emotionally healthy one out of their little brood. But here he was, because he had hurt Jason so much that he had to leave. Here he was, Jason bearing part of his soul to him, agreeing to meet even after being hurt once by him. Seeing this side of him made him wonder what else he had missed about the man standing in front of him. He knew that this moment could make or break everything, so he had to push away the nagging thoughts.

“Jay, I don’t want to hurt you, and I’m so sorry that I did. I don’t want anything more from you than you are willing to offer. I just want you to be okay. Alfred misses you, and Damian has been asking about you. I just want you to be able to come home, and, if you want, I would like to try _us_ one more time.”

He heard a shuddering breath from Jason, and slowly he raised his eyes, showing the swirling colours misted over with tears. Slowly, the younger of the two reached up to hug Dick, who enthusiastically returned it. “Using Alfred and kiddo is a low blow.” Was muttered into the Elders shoulder.

Dick just rubbed Jason’s back, holding him as they started moving to a more private place. They would be okay, Dick knew.

Even if it took a lifetime.


End file.
